Dance With Me, Sam?
by seddielove101
Summary: Written in Sam's POV/ bored one Sat. morning and thought of a totally cute seddie oneshot! I'm really bad at summaries so see for yourself if it's any good:


_Hey I was bored one Saturday morning and started listening to music. I heard this song and immediately thought of a cute Seddie story. You'll hear the song during the fiction. I didn't have time to touch up on the story so this is a little bit of rough writing but enjoy reading and please review! I love reviews! SEDDIE ONE SHOT!_

I hate going to High School proms. Carly always makes me go. Well not "make" but she pouts and says she won't have any fun "without me" I mean why would Sam "The Baddest Bully In Ridgeway" Puckett put on a frilly dress, loads of makeup, and dance with dorky guys and eat bite sized meatless food… the whole thing is to make girls think they live in a fairytale for one night and go back to school the next day. Back to reality.

But I really had no choice this time. Carly saved up A LOT of money and bought both me and her expensive, gorgeous, dresses… I mean my dress is perfect. It fits my body perfectly and I think it's the best dress I've seen on me in my life. Not only that, she bought me expensive, matching shoes and offered to do my hair and makeup. Carly is a master of hair and makeup. How could I pass this up?

But because I'm so…abrasive…I have no date so I'll be dressing up gaudily for no reason really. The prom is tonight, Carly just texted me and said she's getting ready and she has all my stuff ready for me so I should be heading over there. I texted her back: On my way and I put on a light jacket as I walked through downtown Seattle to Bushwell Plaza. It was a little chilly since it was the beginning of spring and the dress is cut at my knees and is spaghetti strap so I think I'm probably going to be cold. I reached the 8th floor. Carly and dorkwad's floor, and I invited myself in to Carly's apartment.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted me friendly. Spencer was on the couch watching "Elephant Love" and Carly was on the computer in the kitchen, checking iCarly stuff I suppose.

"Ready to get ready?" I laughed at my joke.

"Sure" Carly laughed as well. She wanted me to brush my hair for some reason before she "made it pretty" so I did. She turned on her curling pole and sprayed my hair down with hairspray. It took her a good 45 minutes to do my hair, and then she applied makeup. And man! She did the whole hunk of ham!

She applied some foundation for a base and she really did most of her work to my eyes. Two different eye shadows, eye liner and mascara…then some blush and lipstick. I looked in the mirror. Wow, I looked hot.

Carly's hair and makeup was already finished before I came so all we had to do was put on our dresses and shoes and we'd be ready. "So does Freddiloppe have a date?"

"He did"

"Did?"

"Yeah, then she decided to go with Gibby"

"Gross" I grimaced. "I know" Carly and I both shuddered. "So Frednub and I aren't the only ones dateless are we?"

"I'm sure there will be a lot of other dateless people…except for Adam!" Carly shrieked. "Yeah I know" I rolled my eyes. Carly's crazy about that kid. Half an hour later, Carls and I were entering Ridgeway High School's gym. The theme was "A Night in a Fairytale" no joke. The ceiling was covered in streams of multi-baby-colored ribbons and for the photography couples shoot, there was an actual carriage like in Cinderella. Carly saw Adam and ran over to him, she apologized before she did, knowing I would be alone, but I'm okay with it. She always does that with him anyways.

I looked for the table of food and I found it. No meat of course. I found some cheese cubes and chocolate though, I found an empty table and started eating. As my mind got lost in meatless food, I saw the Queen of Dorks out of the corner of my eye. He sat down in-front of me. Also with food.

"So where are Gibby and your date?" I laughed.

"She's not my date anymore" Freddie said loudly.

"Yeah, go figure" I grinned. "You know you don't have a date either. Why are you picking on me?"

"Okay 1… I don't care about this whole thing. The only reason I'm here is because Carly bought this…and begged. And 2…I _looove _it" Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Well uh…you do look really…good" Freddie said awkwardly. "Not so bad yourself Freddison" I said instead of replying politely like your normal girl would.

"Wow… a compliment? From Sam?"

"Don't get all cocky Benson" I continued to eat my cheese. The D.J. was playing a boring song only girls who like chick flicks would like. "I'll go give a request. Get the party going" the nub said all confident-like. "Weee…the theme song from Galaxy Wars…" I rolled my eyes. "No…" Freddie said walking off.

In a matter of seconds, the D.J. played an up-beat song from Rihanna or one of those famous R&B girls. All the guys and girls started cheering or saying "Yeah!" and the tables were empty. I got up myself and partied like I was from the 60's. Carly was dancing with Adam and Freddie was with a few of his friends so I danced in the crowd not caring who I was with. Maybe this prom wouldn't be so bad. I didn't look terrible for once, a guy complimented me, and the music is rocking and everyone is dancing. Maybe I can forget about stupid crap going on in my life and just enjoy myself. Just tonight maybe. When the song was over, it was a long song; I took a breather and sat down at my table again.

The rest of the night I either chatted with Carly when she wasn't with Adam or ate food, I didn't really see Freddie that much; he was probably with his friends. I can't believe nerds from the AV club come to a prom. Ha! Like they would get dates!

Out of nowhere, the D.J. started playing a slow song. I heard a slow rhythm of a guitar and saw couples smiling at each other and making their way to the dance floor. Girls had their arms around guys, and guys with their hands on girls' waist. Now is when I wished I had a date. Who am I kidding myself? I'm going to look like an idiot here with no guy and I'll be the only one! No guy would want to dance with me… I'm too… Sam. I knew I shouldn't have come. Shay is so gonna pay for this.

"_What day is it and in what month this clock never seems so alive"_

I saw a dark headed guy make his way to my table. My spirits rose. Does someone want to dance with me? I could hardly see the guy, the lights were dim.

"_I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time… Cause it's you…" _

I saw his face in-front of mine. It was Freddie. Freddie wants to dance with me?

"You might kill me for saying this but...Care to dance Princess Puckett?" he smiled a sweet smile. A smile I didn't think Freddison could pull off. "Sure Freddie"

"Hey you called me by my name" he said, taking my hand, and leading me to the center of the dance floor.

"_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you… All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right"_

"Um…thanks for dancing with me Freddie…I know I looked like a loner over there" I tried to muster up something sentimental.

"What makes you think that was the only reason?"

"Well look around Freddie—these girls are far more attractive than me. And if Carly was dateless and sitting beside me…I know she'd be your first choice in a heartbeat"

"Sam you know I don't like Carly anymore"

"So you wouldn't choose her?"

"Who did I pick Sam? There are a lot of girls who are dateless here…look over there—" he moved his head to a wall. I looked and there were about 4 or 5 girls. One was gorgeous, way prettier and modest than me. "But I wanted to dance with you"

"_Everything she does is beautiful everything she does is right" _

His hands rested on my hips while my arms lingered on his shoulders. I pressed closer to him, where his face was inches away. Freddie smiled, so did I. We moved with the music to try and make it less awkward.

"_With all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose" _

The music slowed down and so did our bodies. Even though we tried not to get romantic and just dance, I couldn't help but look into his eyes. Yeah, brown eyes. But deep, gorgeous, charming brown eyes. Huh… they kind of suit him. What are you saying Puckett? This is Freddork!

Shut up conscious. I'm enjoying myself, just for one night. Just for one night I can get lost in Freddie's eyes. His beautiful, overwhelming, chocolate eyes. They are my favorite color, the color of gravy. And these are my favorite eyes.

"_I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

The music built up again, Freddie looked in my eyes, and I didn't bother to look away. I didn't care to keep my reputation. It's a prom; it's supposed to be a fairytale for just one night. He slowly leaned in and looked at me; I parted my lips and nodded. Go ahead Freddie…kiss me… His lips touched mine. Wow. My body shivered inside from his touch.

"_I can't keep my eyes off of you…What day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive"_

Freddie finished his kiss with the song. Maybe not just for one night…Maybe this isn't our last time to kiss. I turned to Freddie who was walking me back to my table. "So who are you going with next year?"


End file.
